Perfect
by Lobsters forever
Summary: Post Film. The only obstacles between Ariadne and her perfect life are Dom Cobb's imperfections. Dom Cobb/Ariadne plus OC. Please Review! A one shot about the idea of 'perfections' and what they truly mean.


_Authors Note:_

_Jesus Christ Superstar- my, has it been a long time since I've written about these two. _

_Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!_

**Perfect**

**1.**

"Perfect." Cobb's voice was calm and pleasant. His lips curled into a smirk as he listened to his cellular phone's receiver. He nodded once, smiling in delight as he waited patiently for his turn to speak. "No, that's wonderful." He paused, licking the corner of his mouth with his tongue "No. Thank _you-_" A silent beat filled the atmosphere before he mused, "See you in a few days, Saito."

Dom wiped the permanent smile off his face as he turned to look at his crew consisting of his Forger, his Point Man and his Architect. Eames was the first to speak "I'm assuming he said yes?"

Cobb nodded, his blue eyes rounding as he walked over to the group who were all sitting upon their practice lawn chairs, in the middle of the abandoned warehouse, near southeastern Los Angeles. "He said that he would be happy to help us with the funding."

Arthur held in a large grin while eyeing his Boss "I told you he would."

"So, it's safe to assume that we can get started on the designs?" Ariadne stood up, her face lit with an extreme mix of giddiness and hopefulness.

The Extractor let a quick hand flood through his hair as he replied, "Let's get started."

-_Vibrate-_

Ariadne looked down at her jean pocket, her hand digging into them, looking for her cell phone. Her eyes twinkled as her brown pupils digested the name on the Caller Id. She held a finger to Dom, excusing herself "One second. I need to take this."

Cobb understood. He paced towards the chalkboard stand and grabbed a piece of white chalk.

Seconds later, Ariadne giggled once. The crew ignored it.

Arthur stood up, staggering towards his laptop as he viewed the desktop photograph. He almost growled. It was obvious that Eames had put a picture of himself as the wallpaper. Eames chuckled from behind the Point Man, as Arthur spoke in irritation "This is the second time, Eames."

"I think it looks better now, if you ask me." Eames teased. He had changed the picture of Arthur and his fiancée Angela, for the second time now.

Arthur scoffed, changing the picture back "I didn't ask you-"

Ariadne giggled once more. The crew ignored it. Cobb didn't.

He turned to face her, for a brief moment, before muttering in annoyance towards the two other men in the room "Make yourself useful, _please_."

"No, Jack. I can't. I'm working-" Ariadne started, her cheeks flushing "That is so sweet, I-"

Cobb fixated his gaze on his Architect, pointing to his fake wristwatch to try to speed the conversation up. She waved him off, mouthing 'just a sec' before turning her head back around and chuckling.

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow." She ran a quick hand through her brown hair before whispering "Bye, Jack."

She closed her cell phone and turned back around, to face the crew whose eyes were wide in shellshock.

Cobb was the one to break it "Who's Jack?"

Ariadne made herself towards the Extractor, trying to hide the smirk on her lips as she grabbed a piece of white chalk from a bin. "He's a friend."

The Forger couldn't resist chiming in "Is he the Architect?"

"The Architect?" Cobb asked, stricken. Was she planning on abandoning him for a company?

"Yes." Ariadne nodded once before turning towards the chalkboard, gracefully examining it before drawing a square in the middle of it. "You said the building should be Athenian, correct?"

Dom disregarded the second question. "Why are you talking to another Architect?"

Ariadne shrugged, continuing to draw "He's good company."

"As in-" Cobb began, suddenly beginning to feel betrayed "He _owns_ a good company for you to work at."

Ariadne almost laughed, she shook her head. "No. The relationship is not professional."

Arthur almost smiled at the reaction of his best friends mouth. Was that 'fear' that he was seeing? He decided to step in. "So, it's going well with you two?"

"Great. Actually." Ariadne replied, looking over at Cobb while pointing to the outline of the building on the chalkboard. "Is this okay?"

Dom gazed at her for a long moment. "Yeah-" he paused and thought about the news "I guess."

**2.**

"Surrender, James or I'll make ya walk the plank!" Phillipa tried to stop giggling as she tried out her pirate accent.

James shook his head; his blonde locks tossing, as he shouted loudly "No plank!"

Ariadne grabbed the little boys hand, guiding him towards the exit of the movie theater while attempting her own pirate accent. "Aye, James. I'll protect ya."

Cobb softly chuckled as he made his way out of the theater as well, holding a full bag of popped popcorn. He passed the bag to her while he asked, "What did you think?"

"It was really good." She smiled.

"Oh, please. It was horrible. You just like the eye-candy." Cobb replied, reaching for a few pieces of popcorn but she pulled the bag away from him.

He held in a grin at the movement. She held the bag protectively in her hands as she replied, her lips curling "There is nothing wrong with a little eye candy." Her eyebrows rose as she took a piece of popped corn and placed it in her mouth. "Thank you for inviting me, by the way."

Dom bent down and zipped Phillipa's light pink jacket while replying, "You say that every time."

"I like to be polite." She countered, helping James with his petite black jacket.

"I see we have that in common."

Ariadne stood up and turned to look at the familiar voice. She grinned widely. "Jack?"

Cobb turned at the mention of the name and what he saw was- _perfect_. Black hair, green eyes, late twenties and dressed in a suit. Just _perfect_.

Ariadne jumped into the man's arms, holding him tightly before letting him peck her lips. "What are you doing here?"

Jack smooth voice broke through the grilling noise of the theater "Well, you know that I work just a few blocks away and I was bored on my lunch break, so I decided to surprise you since I knew that you'd be here."

Ariadne held his hand, Cobb's pupils catching every detail of her fingers lingering on his skin. "That is so sweet of you."

Cobb nodded, his eyebrows in a knot. "Yes, it s." That broke the moment.

"Oh. I'm sorry. Jack this is Dom, _my-_" Ariadne thought for a moment. What should she introduce him as? Her Boss or her friend?

Dom put out his hand for Jack shake it "I'm her friend."

Jack shook the Extractors hand. "It's so great to finally meet you. Aria talks about you all the time."

"She does?"

"He's exaggerating." Ariadne rolled her eyes as Jack placed a loose arm around her hips.

Jack looked down at the two children. He pointed to each one while saying "And you two must be James and Phillipa." They both nodded. "Well, did you like the movie?" They nodded once again. "You know, I was named after Captain Jack."

Phillipa's mouth dropped in amazement and Cobb's eyes rolled at the lie.

"Do you want to grab a quick lunch with me, honey?" Jack turned towards Ariadne, a leer on his mouth.

Ariadne looked towards Dom and pleaded with her brown eyes "Can I take a rain check on the pizza?"

But before he could answer, she was already saying her goodbyes.

**3.**

"No, I can't do that now." Ariadne whispered into the phone, wrapping her lips around a loud giggle.

She was sitting down on a steady windowsill of a Paris hotel room, in her red and black pajamas while observing the city nightlife. "Yes, its beautiful."

Cobb had made about thirty unnecessary pencil marks upon the wooden desk he was sitting at, from aggravation.

Ariadne continued, "I wish you could be here with me."

Cobb dropped his pencil upon the desk, standing up and walking over to his bed to lay down. What the hell was he? Was he not company enough for her?

She turned towards Dom, who was holding a cigarette in between his fingers and apparently looking for a lighter. She bit down on her bottom lip "Wait a second, J." She held the phone with one hand while reaching over and throwing over a matchbox towards Cobb.

He lit his cigarette, walking over towards the open window and Ariadne. "I have an idea." He crouched over her, taping the butt of his cigarette as the remains fell to the street below.

"Jack, do you mind if I call you later?" She smiled, whispering good-bye as she hung up the phone.

She watched her boss with patient eyes. "You have an idea?"

He nodded then, taking a quick puff of his cigarette "Get dressed."

"Saito is a wonderful friend to have." Cobb commented, his hands draping over the railings on the highest floor of the Eiffel Tower.

Ariadne agreed. How else would they have gotten into the building at 11 pm? But she still didn't understand what they were doing here. "So, what are we doing here Dom?" She too, placed her hands on the railings, standing steadily beside him.

He looked almost lost as she stared at him. He let out a crooked smile, observing her, as he began "I haven't been _here_ for a really long time." He exhaled, processing his statement carefully before looking at the bright lights of Paris. "Since before Mal-" he stopped there. She knew the rest.

Ariadne nodded in sympathy. She tapped him on the shoulder, grasping his attention before muttering "But we're here now." Her voice was soft and comforting. Cobb felt instantly better.

"Yes, we are." He almost smiled but didn't have the courage to do so.

Ariadne stared out into the night, content features shining off her face in the moonlight. "And it's beautiful."

"Yes, it is." Cobb was looking at her.

She watched him for a moment, letting her eyes linger on his face for longer than the usual two second glance. "It's perfect, almost."

"Nothing is perfect, Ari." Cobb replied, staring at her deeply.

She turned to look at the skyline and muttered softly "Some things could be."

He nodded and she turned away from him, suddenly saddened. "I need to call Jack."

And she walked towards the elevator.

**4.**

Cobb's eyes were burning.

They were back in Los Angeles and they had already been selected for another job. It was an extraction. It was very simple and not exactly dangerous. But it seemed that he was the only one that was taking it seriously. Arthur was with his fiancé picking out cake for their wedding, Eames was nowhere to be found and Ariadne, well, he was waiting for her to waltz in.

"Just one more." Dom inhaled, picking up his pencil and drawing the last line on the sketch.

But then the door to the warehouse opened and he immediately felt better.

"I need you to take a look at these." Cobb spoke, the smile on his face quickly fading as he saw Jack standing there with a pack of beers. "What are you doing here?"

He sighed, marching over to him and saying "Ariadne wanted me to let you know that she won't be able to make it tonight."

"Is she alright?" Cobb was worried.

Jack nodded once "Yes. She was invited to dinner by my Boss." Cobb did not like the sound of that. His blank expression spoke volumes but Jack interrupted them "I came to keep you company. Perhaps we could get to know each other."

Dom wanted nothing less but then again, he was curious. "Sure, I guess."

"It seems only natural since we are both the leading men in her life." He chuckled and Dom didn't.

Seconds later, Jack pointed down towards the pack of beers and asked "Would you like one?"

"Oh yeah, in Paris. It's got a beautiful oak porch-" Jack paused, chuckling and presented his hands "Built by these guys. But, it's the perfect place. I want to take Ariadne there next week."

Cobb's eyes widened. "So, you two are really serious?"

Jack smiled. "Yes, she's- well, she's perfect."

Cobb agreed, in his mind at least. But he spoke about another topic. "I can see that she's happy with you." And that was the truth.

"I'm really glad that she is." Jack chirped, taking a sip from his beer bottle. "She deserves it. I've never really met someone like her. She's just so honest and-"

"-Real". Cobb let the word slip as Jack cautiously inspected him. "I'm sorry for interrupting."

Jack shrugged his shoulders, taking another sip of his beer before continuing to speak "It's completely fine. She is very real and I love that about her."

_Love_? Cobb's eyes widened. Maybe they were very serious. But how serious was serious?

**5.**

Arthur was sitting by his laptop, researching some information of a Romanian Diplomat that was in need of an extraction upon on of his peers. He took a sip of his black coffee and turned to look at Cobb and Ariadne who were waking up from a shared dream together.

She pulled the wires off of her and turned to Dom who was in deep thought. "I'm sorry. I won't let that happen again."

Cobb suddenly became angry "This is the third time, Ariadne!" It had been the third time where she had brought a projection of 'Jack' involuntarily into the dream.

Ariadne stood up and walked over to him, placing her small hand on his shoulder "I know. Please. I promise that it will stop."

"Leave." Cobb spoke the word like an insult and to Ariadne it was.

"What?"

"Get out!" He screamed it at her and pulled himself away from her. She was frightened. He had never acted this way with her.

Ariadne caught her breath and tried to be strong. "Fine." She gave Arthur a small look and then marched out towards the exit- the door slamming shut.

Arthur watched his best friend sit on the lawn chair and cover his face with his hands.

A long silence filled the room before Dom spoke "I'm losing her, Arthur."

The Point Man scoffed, shaking his head. "It took you eleven months to figure that out?"

Cobb closed his eyes tightly "Jesus." He muttered before opening his eyes "Have they been together that long?"

"Yes."

Another silence filled the room.

Cobb took out his cell phone, dialing. But Arthur's voice caught his attention. "Don't call her, Cobb."

"Why not?"

Arthur politely smiled. He loved his best friend but he also wanted him to be happy and being rejected was not a way to achieve that. "It's too late." Arthur sighed, continuing in a mere whisper "He's perfect."

Dom shut his phone.

**6.**

It was Arthur's wedding reception and Cobb was with his children sitting at a table. He was helping Phillipa with a flower that had fallen out of her hair.

"Need some help?" Ariadne smiled, as she looked eyes with her ex-Boss.

This had been the first time he had seen her in almost two weeks and he couldn't help but grin in gratitude. "How are you?"

She bent down to help Phillipa with the flower as she replied, "I'm great. How are you?"

Cobb ignored her question, suddenly, getting serious. "I'm sorry about-"

"Red for my lady." Jack cut in, passing a red wine glass to Ariadne before wrapping his arms around her.

Cobb's mouth twitched. This guy had the best timing.

"Thank you." Ariadne inhaled and a silence took over.

Cobb thought about it endlessly. This was wrong. But no matter how wrong it was supposed to be, he couldn't help feel like it was the right decision to make. Besides, it was just talking to her.

"You look like you could use some company." Dom spoke, a smirk hitting his lips as he walked towards her, draping his hands upon the balcony railings.

She didn't say anything. She just stayed quiet.

Dom tried again. "How's the new job going for you?"

"I quit."

Cobb's eyes widened "Why?"

Ariadne watched the sunset, keeping her mouth into a stubborn frown. "Because I wasn't happy."

Dom nodded, understanding her reasoning. "Well, we miss you." He half smirked and she almost smiled. _Almost_.

"I can't work with you, Cobb."

_Cobb_? Not since the Fischer job had she called him that. It hurt him. "And why not?"

"Because Jack and I are moving in together."

"What does that have to do with anything?" He questioned her.

Ariadne sighed, finally looking into his blue eyes "We're moving in together in _Paris_."

Cobb froze. "W-when do you leave?"

"In two hours."

Cobb almost growled. "Two hours?" He paused, his lips flaring "For god sakes, Ari! When did you plan on telling me?"

She had tears forming in her eyes. "I thought now would be the perfect time."

"The _perfect_ time?" He was so angry. "How the fuck is now the perfect time?"

Ariadne stayed quiet, looking away from him. He scoffed at the sight and yelled "No. Look at me, Ariadne and tell me!"

Tears were running down her cheeks in anger as she screamed, "I didn't want to say goodbye!"

"I was your boss for the past two years, Ariadne." He took a deep breath in, trying to calm him down "I was your friend! You came over for Sunday night dinners and you were there when James lost his last tooth!" A beat of silence overwhelmed him, "How could you not want to say goodbye after _everything_- everything that you helped me with? Everything that I taught you? Everything that-"

"Jesus Christ!" she tossed the hair out of her face, interrupting him. "How can you be so selfish?"

"What?" Dom was on the brink of violence.

Ariadne pushed at his chest with a pointed finger while exclaiming "It's always about _you_! What _you_ helped me with or everything that I helped _you_ with- don't _I_ get to decided how I should live my life?"

"I'm not stopping you."

Ariadne stood in front of him, her eyes dark. "That's the fucking point!" She took a few steps back from him, her pupils glowing with hatred.

Dom looked at her as if she was insane. "What do you want me to do? Get down on my knees and ask you to stay?"

"Yes!" Ariadne pleaded, her hands resting on his high shoulders for a moment. "Just tell me- _please_, for god sakes! Just tell me why I should stay."

Cobb became silent and Ariadne nodded, chuckling at how ridiculous she was acting. "That's fine, Dom." She gave him a fake smile and turned away "Well, goodbye."

Ariadne! Wait! His mind mentally screamed the words but his lips couldn't move.

**7.**

"Did you see this?" Eames asked Arthur a few months later as Cobb was conducting a dream experiment, fast asleep. "It's just bloody perfect."

Arthur took the piece of paper into his hands and examined it. An invitation to Jack and Ariadne's wedding reception.

Eames mouth softened "Should I hide it?"

Arthur nodded.

**8.**

"Daddy, is Ari ever going to come back?" James asked his father one day, while getting into the family car.

Cobb sighed, his keys never making the ignition. He had tried to forget about her. _Tried_ being the key word there. "I don't think so, James." He licked his lips once. She would never trade her perfect life for his imperfect self.

**9.**

"What the hell is this?" Dom asked, throwing the wedding invitation at Arthur with extreme force.

Arthur observed him blankly before saying "I thought Eames threw that away." Cobb watched his Point Man for a split second before he continued speaking, "I'm sorry."

Dom was about to walk away but Arthur's question halted him.

"Why didn't you stop her?"

Cobb didn't turned around but he replied, "Because I can't make her happy." He took a deep breath in before letting his lips usher out "He can." Jack and his perfect self.

**10.**

Ariadne looked at herself in the mirror. She looked beautiful in her white wedding gown and her hair perfectly covered with small white bows. She looked almost angelic. But her eyes were red- like a demon's from so much crying.

"You look so beautiful." He muttered the words to her and she turned around to look at his perfect face.

There he was, standing in his perfect tuxedo with a matching black tie. And his eyes, those light pupils staring at her like she was beyond human was the most magnificent sight she had ever witnessed.

"Do you know how happy I am with you?" She asked him, her fingers gently caressing the exposed flesh of his neck.

He smiled at her, nodded and then kissed her. And it was the most beautiful kiss she had ever been given. "I love you so much, Dom."

Cobb let a leer form on his mouth as she continued, "You know that I have to stop one day."

Cobb let his hands unhook the back of her wedding gown as his lips fell towards her neck. "Not today."

She let out a content smile as his lips found their way back to her own. "God, I wish this was real."

Ten minutes later she woke up: laying next to her husband of two months.

She turned to face him, running a soft hand through his black hair as hot tears stained her eyes.

Perfection was highly over rated.

_Authors Note:_

_I hope you enjoyed it!_

_Please Review!_


End file.
